Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Moonrrigan
Summary: Mikaela y Yuu crecen juntos, se convierten en mejores amigos y el amor crece entre ambos. Pero la vida tiene planes diferentes para los dos chicos. ¡Hola! Los invito a seguir la historia en la plataforma de wattpad o en archive of our own, en donde va mucho más avanzada. Mi usuario es el mismo en cualquier red social :)
1. PROLOGO

_Mikaela y Yuichiro se conocen desde temprana edad, la curiosidad a lo desconocido crea una liga de amistad que con los años no hace más que fortalecerse._

 _Las diferencias de ambos niños van más allá de lo imaginable; pero esa palabra 'diferencia' es solo usada para describir, no es causa para tratar a una persona de alguna mala manera, Mikaela a sus cortos seis años comprende aquello cada vez que toma la mano de Yuu para guiarlo e ir juntos a la escuela._

 _Seis años después, Mika y Yuu de 12 años siguen tan imparables como siempre, hasta que el esfuerzo de los padres de Yuchiro le dan la oportunidad que tanto había soñado; ver el mundo por primera vez._

 _Mikaela Shindo, 22 años, estudiante de medicina._  
 _Yuichiro Hyakuya, 22 años, estudiante de medicina._  
 _¿Tanto se divierte el destino como para juntarlos, pero no dejar que se encuentren consecuencia de un par de horarios escolares disparatados?_


	2. CAPITULO UNO: CONOCIENDO AL NIÑO NUEVO

_"Había una vez un principito que habitaba un planeta apenas más grande que él y que tenía necesidad de un amigo..." Hace ya seis años que mi amigo se fue con su cordero. Si intento describirlo aquí es para no olvidarlo Es triste olvidar un amigo. No todos han tenido un amigo."_

Era su cuarto día. Cada mañana la pequeña cabeza de rubios ondulados se dejaba ver por la ventana de la cocina al asomarse para ver al niño nuevo, y ahí como todos los días a esa misma hora se encontraba el otro pequeño siendo acompañado por una figura mayor.  
Los grandes ojos azules de Mikaela no se despegaban de aquella vista hasta que los principales focos de su visión regresaban al interior de su casa.

El pequeño de seis años había descubierto varias cosas, y todas sus investigaciones las anotaba en su libreta favorita, la cual se encontraba siempre sobre la mesa a un lado de él. Se había convertido en un sitio cómodo para anotar e investigar al niño nuevo, su estatura no le permitía verlo de otra ventana, además, si quería cambiar de ventana tendría que arrastrar una silla y quedarse de pie hasta que el niño se fuera y eso sería muy cansado para él; era mejor quedarse sentado detrás del frutero.

―Mikaela, baja de ahí. Papá va a tomar su desayuno, ve a vestirte. No quieras llegar tarde el primer día― La señora Shindo, una mujer alta y delgada, le dedicó a su hijo una sonrisa llena de amor y desacomodó aún más las ondulaciones rebeldes que había heredado su pequeño de ella.  
―Ya voy mamá― El rubio tomó su cuaderno amarillo y buscó una hoja en limpio para dibujar con crayola roja al niño que vivía al frente, puesto que ese día llevaba puesta una chamarra de ese color. Mika no veía mucho a aquel niño, así eran todos los días desde que había llegado ahí.  
Vivían en un pequeño vecindario con la calle cerrada, por lo que no solían pasar carros; entre la casa de Mika y los nuevos vecinos había un pequeño parque con algunos pocos juegos, un pasamanos y una resbaladilla eran suficientes, también tenían un par de bancas y una pequeña mesa de cemento con su respectivo asiento de cada lado.

El día de la mudanza, el pequeño rubio se encontraba de cabeza en el pasamanos con las piernas atoradas entre las barras para no caer. Vio llegar el camión como si el suelo fuera el cielo, y el camión estuviera volando; aquel pensamiento de un camión volador hizo reír al pequeño mientras se daba la vuelta para apoyarse en sus manos y así quedar colgando.

Al poco tiempo salieron dos personas mayores, una pareja. Un papá y una mamá.

«Vienen a vivir un papá y una mamá nuevos, se harán amigos de mi papá y mi mamá ¡genial!»

Los acompañó el señor que venía conduciendo el gran camión y entre los tres comenzaron a bajar los muebles más ligeros para ir llenando la casa vacía.  
La mamá nueva se detuvo mientras cargaba un jarrón color verde y pareció notar la presencia del público infantil que tenían, la señora Hyakuya le dedicó una sonrisa amigable y se giró hacia el camión.

― ¡Guren, ven a ayudar!

―¡Voy, voy! ¡El mocoso no me quiere soltar! ― Se escuchó dentro del camión y de nueva cuenta la puerta se abrió.

― ¡Ya basta! ¡Yuu! ¡Joder!

« ¿Joder?» Mikaela ladeo su cabeza.

― ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! ¡Me prometiste un helado! ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡Me mentiste! ¡Ya no eres mi hermano! ¡No te quiero! ― Gritos infantiles respondieron y en pocos segundos, un muchacho alto bajó a trompicones intentando quitarse al niño que se aferraba a su cuello desesperadamente. Curiosamente, ambos llevaban lentes de sol.  
―Aghr... No... Sigo siendo tu hermano, tonto. Solo... ―El mayor dejó de forcejear con el pequeño y pareció tomarse unos segundos para respirar.  
Guren contó hasta diez en su mente

«1, 2, 3...No lo mates, es tu hermano... 4, 5, 6... Lo quieres mucho... 7, 8 está ciego, no le jodas más, 9, 10, 11, 12» Suspiró.

―Yuu, te dije que iríamos después de ayudar a bajar las cosas.  
― ¿Puedo ayudar? ― El pequeño niño de cabello negro cambió su postura a una más dócil. Yuu sabía que no podía ser de gran ayuda, pero a veces detestaba quedarse sentado en un mismo lugar sin hacer nada. ―No me separaré de ti, lo prometo, por favor―

El muchacho que compartía el mismo color de cabello con su hermanito se quitó las gafas de sol y se pasó la palma de su mano por la mitad de su rostro como gesto de cansancio.  
No consideraba a Yuu como una carga, porque no lo era, solo que a veces era un poquito difícil hacer las cosas que para todo el mundo eran fáciles. Siempre debían esforzarse más de la cuenta. Pero no importaba, a nadie que tuviera que hacer ese esfuerzo por Yuu le importaba. El niño era rodeado por personas que lo amaban.  
―Va, pero no sueltes mi pantalón. Vamos por tus juguetes.

Hasta que bajó Yuichiro al suelo, Guren no se percató del niño rubio que les veía con suma atención.  
Un niño que podría jugar con su hermano.

Un niño que podría ser su amigo.

«Olvídalo rubio.»

―Tu que miras, mocoso. ― Le espetó el muchacho en tono aburrido y antes de que Yuu preguntara, ambos se movieron hacia la parte trasera del camión para ayudar a bajar las cosas.

Después del primer día, Mikaela no se había atrevido a acercarse sobre todo porque el niño siempre estaba acompañado por su hermano. A cualquier lugar que iba, lo tomaba de la mano y caminaban juntos. El rubio veía la cara de aburrimiento del hermano mayor, pero no se le veía de mal humor. Incluso, estaban las veces en los que se reía.  
Así, Mika descartó que el muchacho se lo quisiera comer.

Los monstruos que se comían a los niños cuando no dormían temprano no se reían.

Ese niño y Mika estaban a salvo.

El rubio se recostó pegando su estómago a la mesa como si fuera su cama y levantó sus pies mientras terminaba de dibujar. Al dibujar a Yuu se esforzó para que el ovalo que era su cuerpo le saliera bonito, y para que las líneas que serían sus pies y manos no fueran más largas unas que otras. Dibujó también a Guren, a él con una crayola morada puesto que llevaba una playera de ese color en ese momento, también le dibujó un par de colmillos y una cola de conejo.

Con eso dio terminada su investigación.

―¡Corre Mikaaa, correeee máas ráapido quee la luuuz― Gritó de la nada el rubio dando un salto de la mesa a la silla, y de la silla al suelo antes de echarse a correr hacia las escaleras para subir a su cuarto.  
―¿Nos han visto, comandante? No, Mika espía, está haciendo un buen trabajo, siga así vamos a darle un premio por su gran trabajo. ¿Qué premio, comandante? Humm...― Mika desabotonó su playera café con ositos que usaba de pijama y la dejó tirada en el suelo mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Recostó su cabeza sobre la cama aun estando de pie y se mantuvo así durante varios segundos hasta que...  
―¡Todos los juguetes de la juguetería! ¡Muchas pelotas! ¡Y crayolas!― Dio un pequeño salto y sonrió ampliamente. Bien, solo tenía que seguir investigando a sus vecinos sin que se dieran cuenta o... ¿o qué?  
―¿Qué pasa si me ven, comandante?― El pequeño se bajó los pantalones y corrió en trusa por su cuarto mientras se contestaba a sí mismo ―¿Me va a comer el niño grande? ―Imitó la voz de su padre, o bien, hizo el intento al cambiar su tono de voz por uno un poco más infantilmente grave―Si, Mika, si te descubren te va a comer... y también se comerá al otro niño ¡Así que no puedes dejarte ver! Está bien, comandante― Hizo un saludo militar, llevando su manita derecha a la frente estando frente a su armario.

―¿Mika? Cariño, ¿de qué tanto hablas? ―La mujer rubia entró a la habitación de su hijo mientras se amarraba el cabello en un moño a la altura de su nuca, al abrir y cerrar la puerta el aroma de panqueques recién hechos invadió la habitación y provocó que el estómago del pequeño infante gruñera. Debía apurarse para poder comer.

Abrió su closet y se metió apresurado a la jungla de chamarras, playeras y pantalones colgados.  
―¡Ahora vengo, mamá! ¡Debo ir en busca de mi ropa!  
―Mikaela, sal del closet ahora mismo.  
―P-Pero mam-  
―Ayer saqué tu ropa, está lista y colgada en la perilla de la puerta, cariño... ¿es que no la viste?  
Soltando risitas, Mika salió y fue por su ropa para cambiarse.  
―¡Yo puedo, mamá! ¡Yo lo hago solo!

Minutos después, un Mikaela vestido con un pantalón sencillo y una sudadera negra se zampaba tres panqueques repletos de miel antes de ir a su primer día de clases.  
La escuela a la que asistiría estaba a unas pocas calles de distancia, sería mucho decir que a cuatro o cinco, por tanto el rubio iría solo por primera vez. Se sentía emocionado por eso.  
Claro que, no sabía que su padre lo estaría siguiendo a cierta distancia sin dejarse ver.

―¡Me voy! ¡Arribederchi a todos! ― Gritó con aquel entusiasmo que parecía no tener fin. Agitó su mano, tomó su mochilita azul y salió de casa.

―Apúrate mocoso, yo también tengo escuela

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, y se encontró de frente a los dos de antes. Y si, ahí estaba el come niños.

La sonrisa de Mika desapareció y Guren se quedó observando.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese rubio?

―Mamá dice que estoy guapo, ¿estoy guapo, Guren? ―Preguntó una nueva vocecita chillona irrumpiendo en la escena.  
El mencionado rodó sus ojos y suspiró.  
―No.

Mikaela comenzó a caminar de puntillas a pesar de que el chico grande no dejaba de verlo. «Me iré como un ninja y así podré escapar de él»  
―¡Hey, Mika! ¡Mira eso, el vecino también irá a la escuela! ― La puerta detrás de él se abrió estrepitosamente y el padre del rubio lanzó una carcajada escandalosa. De ahí el entusiasmo infinito de Mikaela, eran los genes. ―Oye, muchacho, ¿podrías acompañar a mi campeón a la escuela también?

A Guren le palpitó la vena de la sien a pesar de su incredulidad, sin embargo, dio una cabeceada vaga de asentimiento.  
―Claro, no hay problema. Ven... eh, Mika.  
Arrastrando sus tenis, el rubio se acercó hacia los dos hermanos, sin embargo su atención no se dirigió a nadie más que al pequeño. No parecía estar viendo a nadie en si, y seguía llevando esas gafas, siempre las llevaba. Su mano no soltaba el pantalón de su hermano y mientras más se acercaba Mika a él, parecía usar más fuerza en la prenda en su mano.  
Incómodos segundos dieron sucesión.

Guren comenzaba a sentir una punzada de irritación por la simple presencia del niño rubio, y un sentimiento egoísta con su hermano. Quería escondérselo al rubio para que dejara de verlo.

Para Mikaela la curiosidad no dejaba de crecer. ¿Qué pasaba con ese niño? ¿Por qué siempre llevaba lentes? ¿Y porque siempre estaba con su hermano? ¿No jugaba con nadie? ¿Querría jugar con él? ¿Por qué no jugaba en el parque solo, como siempre lo hacía Mika?  
Pero Yuichiro se sentía incómodo y la timidez había hecho aparición. Alguien se había acercado, había escuchado claramente los pasos, pero ¿Quién era? ¿Era el niño de al lado que Guren le había contado? ¿Siempre los iba a acompañar?

―¡Que tengas buen día, Mika! ¡No traigas ningún libro que no sea tuyo!  
―¡Yuu, cielo, no le pegues plastilina a nadie en el cabello! ¡Pórtate bien! ¡Y Guren, nada de llegar tarde!― Se escuchó detrás de los hermanos.

Con un triple suspiro y sin agregar ninguna palabra, comenzaron a caminar.

No hubo ningún avance hasta que llegaron a una calle de la escuela, Guren los dejó a su infantil suerte y se echó a correr al lado contrario mientras refunfuñaba maldiciones sobre que iba a llegar tarde y lo vergonzoso que sería en su primer día.

Prefería llegar despeinado y que los profesores notaran que se había esforzado por llegar a la hora, que solo aparecer campante.  
Pasaron al menos diez minutos de intercaladas carreras para poder llegar a la entrada de la escuela.  
El timbre había sonado ya varios minutos atrás y los profesores corrían el portón para cerrarlo.  
―¡NO! ¡NO ALTO! ― Con las últimas fuerzas que contaba, Guren se apresuró para llegar al hueco y poder cruzar el portón. No contaba, claro con que alguien más llegaría tarde.  
―¡ESPERE, ESPERE!

Uno de frente y el otro de un lado, se cruzaron y tal fue el choque que terminaron ambos en el suelo con sus pertenencias esparcidas por todas partes. Fue inútil ya que el portón se cerró sin consideraciones dejando a los dos muchachos afuera.  
Para Guren la expresión "ver estrellas" cobró totalmente sentido, su cabeza le dio vueltas y no recordó tener algún dolor de cabeza parecido a ese.  
La frustración le burbujeó en forma de ira. Eso era el colmo.  
―Imbécil, por tu culpa... ― Guren se puso de pie y se puso de pie para hacerle frente al idiota con el que había chocado. Lo tomó del cuello del uniforme para levantarlo y lo estampó contra la pared, a lo que el otro muchacho soltó un quejido, aun aturdido por el golpe.  
―¿Q-Que mierd-?  
―¡Te voy a partir la cara! ― Dejaría caer toda su irritación en ese muchacho, no contaba con que se recuperara y le diera un empujón golpeándole el pecho, haciendo que la mochila de Guren volviera a caer al suelo.  
―¡¿Ah si?! ¡A ver si te atreves, idiota!― Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Sus ojos violetas se quedaron fijos en los marrones que tenía en frente. El chico tenía cejas muy extrañas.

―¡Kureto! ― Detrás del portón y sosteniendo las barras un nuevo rostro se hizo presente.  
El enojo de Guren se esfumó como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.  
Un chico nuevo había aparecido.

«¿Qué mierda?»

Resplandecía, parecía que ese chico lo estaba haciendo.  
Su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules claro no podían pasarse por desapercibidos. Una nueva punzada de irritación como la que había sentido con el niño rubio reapareció, ¿Por qué el de cejas extrañas conocía a ese niño blanco?  
El descuido le costó, Kureto le estrelló sus nudillos al ojivioleta justo en el mentón y lo obligó a retroceder varios pasos.

No fue hasta ese movimiento que Shinya reparó en el muchacho golpeado.

Su cabello despeinado, el uniforme negro lleno de tierra y ese aire de "No molestes o te parto la cara". El albino tragó saliva y alzó su vista al portón; no era difícil escalarlo, pero al borde había protección y no quería hacerse daño. Además, era el primer día de clases de su nuevo año y no quería meterse en problemas; él no era de meterse en problemas, y ¿cuánto tardarían los profesores en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría? ¿Cinco minutos? ¿Tres?

Kureto se lanzó sobre Guren.

«Al demonio»

Apretó bien las barras en sus manos y subió.

―¿Por qué siempre llevas lentes?

―Para que las personas sepan que no puedo ver

―¿Y no puedes? ¿No estas mintiendo?

―No, claro que no― Yuichiro resopló fastidiado.

―Cuando no quiero ir al kínder mañana le digo a mi mamá que me duele el corazón, pero en realidad no me duele― Mikaela jugaba con el borde de su pan blanco; no le había dado ni una pequeña mordida a su almuerzo dado a que no dejaba de hablar animadamente, completamente indiferente a la molestia del azabache.

―No estoy mintiendo

―¿Y por qué no puedes? ¿No puedes abrir los ojos?

―Así nací

―¿Cómo? ¿Sin abrir los ojos?

Yu frunció su ceño por enésima vez y volvió a golpear la cabeza del rubio. Ambos niños compartían el rato del recreo mientras comían sus respectivos sándwiches. Mikaela no había dejado de bombardear a Yuu con sus preguntas y Yuu al contrario que al inicio, que comenzó a sentirse incómodo, ahora estaba malhumorado por la molestia que le causaba el contrario.

―¿Nunca te callas? ― Espetó el niño mordiendo su sándwich y palpando el suelo hasta dar con la cajita de su jugo para tomarla.

―¿Necesitas ayuda para hacer muchas cosas? ¿o solo poquitas?

―Mikaela es nombre de niña― Le gruñó.

―¿Por qué tu hermano no es ciego?

Yuu golpeó su cabeza contra la pared que tenía detrás de él.

Shinya empujó a Kureto contra la pared para separarlo del muchacho de ojos violetas, pero el contrario no parecía hacerle caso y forcejeaba contra el albino para tirarse otra vez sobre él

―Vas a armar un alboroto, ya cálmate o me pondré de víctima y les irá mal a ambos.

Palabras suficientes para que los dos que peleaban miraran atónitos al ojiazul. Con superioridad, Shinya alzó una de sus cejas y esperó, confiando en que aquellas palabras calmarían a su hermanastro y esperando también que surtieran efecto sobre el otro chico y no hiciera algo estúpido.

Kureto dejó de forcejear.

Shinya sumó un punto a su favor.

El albino se dio la vuelta para encarar al otro chico.

Era terriblemente atractivo, y eso era un problema. Shinya podía regalarle ese punto que acababa de ganar con Kureto... y todos los que quisiera. Medían lo mismo, no era más alto que él, pero ambos eran unos centímetros más bajos que Kureto; llevaba su cabello sobre la frente, era ligeramente largo, casi... casi como el largo que tenía Shinya, pero la gran diferencia estaba en el color. Y no solo eso; parecía que ese muchacho era todo lo contrario al propio albino.

«¿Qué se hace en estos casos?» Se preguntó ladeando la cabeza, como si encontrara divertida aquella escena.

―¿Eres nuevo y ya tengo que dar la cara por ti?

Su hermanastro se le acercó por detrás y Guren se sintió ligeramente incómodo ante la situación, los dos muchachos lo estaban viendo. Pero la manera en que lo veía el albino no era... como la de el cejas graciosas.  
Shinya le mostró una sonrisa y después de un rato en silencio, alzó la vista hacia el portón. Por inercia, los otros dos le imitaron.

Al cruzar se había rasgado el uniforme, su pantalón negro tenía un pequeño agujero en la parte trasera de su muslo y su camisa blanca estaba rasgada del borde. No le tomó importancia, el ojiazul tenía el presentimiento de que brincar el portón había sido una buena idea.

―Vale, vale ―Canturreó tranquilamente ―Ya que estamos afuera, vayamos a almorzar. Le pediré a Makoto sus apuntes en la tarde.

Kureto y Guren volvieron a quedarse callados, haciendo a Shinya el protagonista de sus miradas incrédulas. El Hiragi mayor no era de los que se saltaran las clases, ni de los que iban en contra de las reglas; para ser sinceros, su hermanastro tampoco lo era. ¿Por qué ahora decía querer ir a almorzar tan tranquilamente?

―¿Y a ti te gustan las tostadas con miel? ―El chico alzó sus pómulos y cerró sus ojos al sonreirle al nuevo.

Guren tragó saliva con dureza. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese?

―Shinya, no comiences― Y fue Kureto el que se golpeó la frente, ajeno al aura de Guren que comenzaba a cambiar por culpa de su hermanastro.

―No puedo curarme, Mika, o bueno si... pero es una operación muy costosa.― Mika y Yuu se encontraban sentados en una jardinera cerca de la salida, esperando a que llegaran por ellos... más bien, que Guren llegara por Yuu.

―¿Por qué es costosa, Yuu-chan? ― El mencionado no se inmutó por la forma en que el rubio lo llamaba, había aguantado toda la mañana y para finalizar las clases, admitía... muy en su profundo ser... que el niño le caía bien.

―Mamá dice que porque debieron hacérmela de pequeño, y si me la hacen ahora voy a necesitar algo especial que llevarán mis ojos. Pero no pudieron pagarla, el dinero es un asco, ojalá creciera en los árboles.

Mikaela llevó su mano a sus labios para ocultar una ligera sonrisilla.

―Yo seré doctor, Yuu-chan y voy a curar tus ojos sin pedirte dinero.― Inclusive aquello sorprendió al rubio puesto que su sueño siempre había sido manejar un avión como en las películas de guerra que solía ver, o ser un entrenador pokemon, lo que llegara primero. Pero al decirlo, se sintió seguro, como si deseara ser un doctor desde hace tiempo atrás.

―Eres muy pesado, ¿no tienes otros amigos? ―Refunfuñó el otro niño con la boca semillena de su almuerzo.

―Ahhh, Yuu-chan. ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo? ― El rubio arrugó su pequeña frente de manera infantil.

―Además, falta mucho para eso, Mika― Le respondió el pelinegro recargando su mentón sobre su mano. Entonces al mencionado se le ocurrió un pensamiento que no pudo guardarse para él.

―Oye, Yuu-chan... entonces ¿tu tampoco sabes cómo eres? ―Se volteó para poder estar frente a su compañero, en ese recreo Mikaela no había tenido absolutamente nada de hambre, por lo que también dejó olvidado su sándwich sin haberlo tocado.

―No, si sé... un poco, mamá, papá y Guren me dicen. ―Yuichiro estiró su espalda, a pesar de que no tenía mucho por hacer, el niño no podía quedarse quieto durante mucho tiempo. Era como Mikaela, solo que el rubio no se callaba y él no se quedaba quieto. ―Que tengo cabello negro y largo, y que soy pequeño y no estoy gordo. Una vez Guren me dijo que me faltaba un brazo, que todos los demás tenían tres y yo solo tenía dos.

―Guren es muy cruel― Sin embargo, Mikaela sonrió.

―Mamá le lanzó su zapato y luego se disculpó conmigo. Pero... es difícil imaginarme los colores o las cosas que describen cuando tengo que empezar de cero, no conozco mucho

―¿Cómo imaginas que soy yo, Yuu-chan? ― Preguntó Mika entusiasmado, haciendo lo mismo que llevaba haciendo durante el día: Invadir el espacio personal del contrario.

―Hum... Guren me dijo que tu cabello era amarillo. Creo que eres pequeño como mi zapato, y creo que usas falda

―El gran Mikaela-sama no usa falda. ¡Soy más alto que tú! ¡No soy una niña!― Mika bajó su vista al césped mientras Yuu reía a carcajadas. Sin embargo no se quejó, eran de las pocas veces que el ojiazul podía escuchar reir a Yuu y le gustaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando el rubio tomo las pequeñas manos de Yuu, el mencionado dejó de reír y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un ligero color carmesí. El tacto era algo delicado para él, sus manos eran sus ojos y Mika lo estaba tocando.

Pero Mika era suave, como las manos de su mamá.

―Anda, Yuu-chan. Toca. ―Guió las manos de su compañero a su cara y le sonrió por aquella acción.  
Con manos temblorosas y tímidas, Yuichiro accedió.

Tocó la nariz de Mika, era pequeña como la de él, pero un poco más puntiaguda. El rubio cerró sus ojos cuando los dedos de Yuu recorrieron sus párpados. «Son más grandes que los míos»

Continuó tocando las mejillas y la frente de Mika, estaba llena de cabellos por todas partes. Le pareció divertido, Mika tenía un cabello muy suave y esponjoso. El de Yuu solo caía hacia cualquier lado, pero los de Mikaela parecían tener curva y era mucho más largo.

―Tu cabello... se siente bien― Le comentó Yuu tomando por desprevenido al rubio quien sonrió ampliamente, inocente ante cualquier malinterpretación. Yuichiro decidió que le gustaba su cabello.  
Los dedos de Yuu bajaron hasta tocar las orejas del contrario y así por su mentón hasta tocar la sonrisa que esbozaba con sus labios.

―Mis ojos son azules, Yuu-chan. ¿Qué color son los tuyos?

―Verdes

Yuichiro bajó sus manos de nuevo a su regazo una vez que terminó de conocer a su nuevo amigo. Sintió un desliz entre sus orejas y rápidamente llevó sus manos hacia ese lugar.

―¿Qué haces?

―Quiero ver tus ojos, Yuu-chan. ¿Puedo? ― Frunciendo el ceño, Yuu agachó su cabeza. Mika era el primer niño que dejaba de incomodarle. Todos parecían tratarlo como si estuviera enfermo y se esforzaran demasiado por tratarlo normal. Mika... Mika era extraño. Extraño y molesto.

Asintió y dejó que le quitara los lentes.

A primera vista, Yuu se veía normal con sus párpados cerrados, como cualquier otro niño. Entonces, aquellos parpados temblaron ligeramente y se elevaron.

Mikaela se quedó sin aliento al ver el color de sus ojos.

Yuu... Yuu era muy bonito.

Sus ojos eran lo único que parecía hacerle justicia a su personalidad. Eran de un verde tan enérgico. Como un césped que acababa de nacer, o un raspado de limón. A Mika le gustaban los raspados de limón.

En el centro de su coloreado verde, donde debería estar el punto negro que sería la pupila, había uno de color azul claro. Eso hacía que sus ojos fueran geniales.

―Wow, son muy verdes. No hay nadie que tenga ese color ¡Eres el único en el mundo!

Yuichiro enrojeció aún más y volvió a ponerse los lentes.

―Idiota. C-Creo que Guren no va a venir... v-voy a llamar a mis padres

―Vamos, Yuu-chan― El rubio se puso de pie de un enérgico salto ―Vamos juntos acasa ¿si?  
Sonriendo, tomó su mano para ayudarle a levantarse sin pedirle permiso ni esperar a que él accediera a ese gesto.

Yuu pensó que no existiría otra persona que tuviera el mismo entusiasmo que Mika, o que fuera igual de molesto que Mika, o igual de metiche que Mika. En el mundo, no existía otra persona como Mika.  
Suspiró una vez más y apretó la mano del niño rubio. No creía que pudiera evitarlo durante todo el tiempo en la escuela, ni cuando saliera de su casa. No podía evitar a Mika. Se había colado a su vida por la fuerza.

―Está bien.


End file.
